List of Animals made by Black Rhino Ranger
[[Black Rhino Ranger (Person)|'Black Rhino Ranger']] was an infamous member of the Zoo Tycoon fan community. He was known for creating animals of little quality, with issues such as poor or flashing textures as a result of material errors in the animals' models, broken Zoopedia links, and, often times, crashing users' games, due to coding flaws. Below is an incomplete list of Black Rhino Ranger's animals made for Zoo Tycoon 2. ''Dinosaur Digs 2 Moeritherium : "''A tapir like creature who lived in a place where my dad was born, Pakistan. The Moeritherium is actually a relative of elephants. Moeritherium enjoy a seafood diet, they live like hippos. They are too big for sharks but nice and tender for Basilosaurus. Note: Back to original pink tapir." The pack's Moeritherium is based off of Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species' Baird's Tapir. In early versions of the mod, the animal had a much more realistic looking skin, faithful to the Moeritherium from Walking with Beasts. After Black Rhino Ranger lost the skin, he changed the texture back to the original, hot pink version. It inhabits the coastal biome. ''Petrolacosaurus : "''One of our earliest reptillian ancestors. They were related to us but my be a mistake because it wasn't related to Edaphosaurus, another one of our ancestors. Petrolacosaurus is the hunted for spider but because the scavenger for the spiders. This dude might be the first to taste cooked food, he was having a spider barbeque ''sic. Note: will be size of original Komodo Dragon, if I did resize it, I would barely see it." The pack's ''Petrolacosaurus is based off of Blue Fang's Komodo Dragon. It is incorrectly sized, being the size of the base animal, though this is for the purpose of being able to see the animal. It is a blank green, with round, red stripes and a red crest atop its head. It inhabits the wetlands biome. 'Cynodont' : "A missing link between reptile and a mammal, Like komodo dragons, they run side by side but like bunnies and wolves, they have hair, have black noses and live in burrows. They lay eggs like reptiles but have milk glands like mammals. If one of their young is eaten, the pair will have to eat the remaining young not because they want to but to get the chance to escape from predators." The pack's cynodont, based off of the Thrinaxodon of Walking with Dinosaurs, is also based off of Blue Fang's Komodo Dragon. It is primarily solid brown, with a tan underbelly. It inhabits the desert biome. ''Edaphosaurus : "''A tasty relative of Dimetrodon, the edaphosaurus who some people thought is a dinosaur is acutally ''sic a Mammal like reptile, this sailed back lizard has evolved to feel the heat like lizards. It might be a vegetarian but it might have ate shellfish to guzzle the food in his tummy. Note: No image, needs to be fixed''" The Edaphosaurus in the pack is based upon Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals' Dimetrodon. It is incorrectly referred to as a relative of the sphenacodontian Dimetrodon in its description, though Edaphosaurus is, in reality, a member of the family Edaphosauridae. It is a patchy, bright blue. It inhabits the wetlands biome. Crashes the player's game if clicked within the adoption menu. ''Microraptor : "''A dinosaur who most people believe it had four feathery wings, too bad we could not make this one have the extra 2 featurys ''sic on the legs. Anyway, Microraptors are the smallest raptors on earth. They eat only insects and spiders. Note: No image, needs to be fixed''" The pack's Microraptor is based upon Blue Fang's Protarchaeopteryx. As the description suggests, the Dinosaur Digs 2 incarnation of the animal lacks the leg "wings" of the real animal, due to the creator's lack of meshing knowledge, and and the ineditability of the .bfb format. In color, it is a very gaudy mix of the original animal's texture and a blank, dark blue. It inhabits the temperate forest biome. Though the animal does not crash the player's game, it flashes yellow and black if placed. ''Teleoceros "''A.K.A the Short Legged Rhino, this rhino is about the size of a teenage hippo. The Rhino looked a lot like the white rhino, just without the second horn. The Short legged rhino lived with Deinotherium. Note: No image, needs to be fixed" The pack's Teleoceros is based upon Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure's White Rhinoceros. It is a flesh color, and it inhabits the savannah biome. Crashes the player's game if placed in a zoo, and is invisible before placement due to programming faults. ''Apidium : "''Apidium are monkeys of the sea looking sahara desert and annoyers of the basilosaurus, they are good at leaping. It is possible that it was evolved from Godinotia from the early Eocene period. Note: No image, needs to be fixed" The pack's Apidium is based off of Blue Fang's Gelada. Similarly to the Microraptor, the Apidium's colors are the base animal's colors, gaudily mixed with custom colors based off of the Apidium of Walking with Beasts fame. Though its habitat is intended to be the coastal biome, Black Rhino Ranger faultily made the animal's biome "", which does not register as a biome ingame. Unlike some of the pack's animals, which crash the game or have numerous bugs, the Apidium simply does not appear in the adoption menu at all. ''Angaturama : "''A rhino like spinosaur related to the spinosaurus and irritator, Angaturama had a spine sticking out from the back. This creature is a bad beast when he gets easily tempered. Note: No textures, wrong colouring, not meshed and forgot to add in the fish for the diet" The pack's Angaturama is based upon Zoo Tycoon 2: Dino Danger Pack's Tyrannosaurus rex. Due to BRR's lack of meshing knowledge, the "spine" mentioned in the description does not exist on the model. Because of the fact that the pack's incarnation of the Angaturama involves an edited version of the Dino Danger Pack incarnation of the T. rex, and a modified version of the T. rex texture from Extinct Animals, the textures for the animal are highly misaligned. If the textures were not broken, it would be dark blue, with a red, striped blotch running down its back. It inhabits the wetlands biome. ''Albertosaurus : "''Do not say it means Albert's lizard because it doesn;t mean that, it mean Alberta lizard because it came from Alberta. Albertosaurus is a cousin of T-rex who loves to feast on hadrosaurs. Their enemies are dinosauchus. The albertosaurus is quite puny comparison to t-rex. Note: No textures, eye unseen" The pack's Albertosaurus is, similarly to the Angaturama, based off of the Dino Danger Pack's incarnation of Tyrannosaurus. The A. sarcophagus also suffers from misaligned texturing, though, due to the animal's completely blank teal skin, this does not prove as much of an issue. It, rather oddly, inhabits the coastal biome, though this may be because an individual was seen in a coastal area in the pseudo-documentary Prehistoric Park. 'Brontothere' : "A bone headed muscle rhino the size of an elephant, this heart-shaped horn head butter is ready to rumble its enemies who crosses his path, as you can see he almost has no brain but it turns out you don't need on. Note: Not meshed, recolouring required." The pack's brontothere, likely based upon the Embolotherium from Walking with Beasts, is based upon Zoo Tycoon 2's Black Rhinoceros. Though the description mentions the animal is "the size of an elephant", the animal in game is only as large as a base game rhinoceros. It is a dirty brown color, and inhabits the coastal biome, as it was seen inhabiting a coastal region in Walking with Beasts. ''Tarbosaurus : "''A T-rex cousin, from Mongolia where raptors are from as well as errr..... Crest head, Maybe. If he is Deadpool it would be a "BIG BATTLE BOSS, SUCKERS!" if you can take him down" The pack's Tarbosaurus is, per most of the pack's large, carnivorous theropods, based upon Dino Danger Pack's T. rex. It uses a dark, green-yellow version of the Extinct Animals version of the Tyrannosaurus skin, which, in conjunction with the Tarbosaurus's outdated model, produces a highly misaligned texture for the animal's model. It inhabits the desert biome. 'Indricothere' : "My most favourite prehistoric mammal. The Indricothere, Related to the Rhino. He can stomp on your toes unless you have protective boot gear. This is the largest land mammal that has ever lived" The pack's indricothere, based off of the Paraceratherium from Walking with Beasts, is based upon the Okapi from the original Zoo Tycoon 2. It is gray in skin tone, and inhabits the desert biome. ''Ornithomimus : '' "T-rex's second favourite dinner. Orinithomimus are ostrich like dinosaurs, fast runners and vegetable eaters. They dabble like ducks. Note: No longer used JP Pack's gallimimus, Now used Original Ostrich." The pack's Ornithomimus is based off of the ostrich from Zoo Tycoon 2; though it was originally based upon the Gallimimus from the fanmade Jurassic Park Pack. Appearance-wise, it is based off of the Ornithomimus from Prehistoric Park, being white in color scheme, with its head and neck being blue. It inhabits the grassland biome. 'Vegetarian Crocodile' : '' "This pug-nose Reptilian is a vegetarian. He can only eat plants. Do not give him meat beacause he is a vegetable eater Note: Requires meshing"'' The pack's Simosuchus, simply referred to as a "vegetarian crocodile", is based off of the nile crocodile from Zoo Tycoon 2. As the description suggests, it is much longer than the creature it is intended to represent, having a long snout as opposed to the actual Simosuchus's stub-face. It is brown in color, and inhabits the wetlands biome. ''Zuniceratops : ''"This Dino has no horn on it's front nose. This Relative of the Triceratops is well defended" The pack's Zuniceratops is based off of the Triceratops from Dino Danger. It is incorrectly depicted with a horn on the tip of its nose, despire its description on the Jet Animals site correctly stating otherwise. In texture, it is a gaudy mix of the original Blue Fang texture and a solid green paint blotch. It inhabits the tropical rainforest biome. ''Torosaurus : ''"This Bull lizard is just about as tough as the Triceratops. He can charge at any threat like the T-rex but sometimes loses the battle." The pack's Torosaurus, likely present due to its role in the final episode of Walking with Dinosaurs, is based off of the Triceratops from Dino Danger, as with the Zuniceratops. The website description of the animals refers to it as a "bull lizard", likely based off of an incorrect translation of the word "Torosaurus", which means "perforated lizard". It is very colorful, being painted a bright lime green with blurry red highlights on its frill. It inhabits the grassland biome. ''Eryops : ''"A Reptilian amphibian looking like a crocodile from the Carboniferous swamps. They love to eat insects, espeacially giant ones. They also have slippery skin so better get rubber gloves." The pack's Eryops is based off of the nile crocodile from the original Zoo Tycoon 2. Though it is intended to be a bright green, it lacks proper textures; rendering the ingame Eryops a solid white. It inhabits the wetlands biome. ''Ceratosaurus : "''A Rhino like Theropod from Africa, They can bite and gore at the same time. Do not get close to him or he will put salt on you and eat you like this video. (link to unavailable YouTube video)" The pack's Ceratosaurus is based off of the Tyrannosaurus from Dino Danger. It lacks the three horns on its head that give Ceratosaurus ("horned lizard") its name. In color, it is intended to be a soft, light pink with a brighter pink head (similar to the Ceratosaurus from Jurassic Park III), though this design only partially registers in translation to the original Dino Danger model. It inhabits the tropical rainforest biome. ''Coelophysis : ''"A dinosaur Canibal!!!! Okay, who's idea was it to make dinosaur eat their own kind. Anyways, the Coelophysis is a beautifully adapted dinosaur and is one of the first to walk on the earth. They usually prey on Placerias. I bet one of them ate cookies that tasted like his mother! Note: No Picture because of Glitch" The pack's Coelophysis is based off of Blue Fang's Utahraptor. In line with the mentions to the outdated notion of Coelophysis being cannibalistic, the dinosaur's presence in the pack is almost certainly due to its appearance in the first episode of Walking with Dinosaurs, 'New Blood'. It is a mix of garish green and yellow with a neon red stripe on its head, plastered over the original Utahraptor skin. It inhabits the desert biome. Crashes game if clicked from within the adoption menu. ''Diplodocus : ''"Diplodocus are one of the longest dinosaurs ever. Too bad he still can only feed on low plants unlike the Brachiosaur that is. Diplodocus can live for 100 years just like us, They keep plodding around my garden dipping into the Bird bath. Note: No Picture because of Glitch" The pack's Diplodocus is based off of the Przewalski's Wild Horse from Endangered Species. It completely lacks textures due to Black Rhino Ranger likely not knowing where the misplaced .DDS files for the original horse are located in the game files, though the animal icons suggest it would have been a solid brown. It inhabits the boreal forest biome. Crashes the game if clicked from within the adoption menu. 'Terror Bird' : "The Terror Bird is a Dino Descendent. They died out just before modern humans appeared (Except they were still around in the 10000 BC Movie which took place 10000 years ago)." The pack's indetermine phorusrhacid, or "terror bird", is based off of the secretary bird from Zoo Tycoon 2: African Adventure. The animal vaguely resembles a blank white version of the temporally misplaced Phorusrhacos in Walking with Beasts; fitting with the theme of creatures from the pack being taken from Impossible Pictures' works. It inhabits the scrub biome. ''Centrosaurus : '' "Like his cousin, The Triceratops. It has 3 three horns but the top horns are poing down at him. It is also possible that he has a rhino horn of a Styrachosaurus." The pack's Centrosaurus is based upon the Triceratops from Dino Danger. Its skin is the original skin of its base animal, albeit colored bright red; due to this, combined with the proper texture alignment with the base model, the Centrosaurus can be considered one of the more pleasant-looking animals in the pack, standing out from those with flat or misaligned skins. It inhabits the tropical rainforest biome. ''Arrhinoceratops : ''"Another type of Dino-rhino (Check out his name) who lived in Canada. He's probably farting with Terrence and Philip from South park. Should have designed him to look like the South Park Canadians. Note: No image and unable to place awaywhere" The pack's Arrhinoceratops, like most of the other ceratopsids in the pack, is based off of the Triceratops from Dino Danger. Similarly to the Centrosaurus, it uses a color-shifted version of the original animal's texture, albeit minty green instead of dark red. It inhabits the grassland biome. Curiously, while the Arrhinoceratops does not crash the game, if clicked from within the adoption menu, it is incapable of being placed, as if the player had not selected an animal. ''Allosaurus : '' "Allosaurus, the lion of the Jurassic age. The Top Predator of its age. Allosaurus is another famous therapod who likes to hunt down long necked lizards. Ummmmm....... What was I talking about again? Knobby head? How's that notable?" The pack's Allosaurus is based upon the Tyrannosaurus from Dino Danger. Though its description suggests that it is based upon the creature depicted in Walking with Dinosaurs, its skin is the original T. rex skin with blue splotches. Its texture is misaligned, due to the faulty combination of the Extinct Animals texture and Dino Danger mesh. It inhabits the boreal forest biome. Oddly, it is highly intolerant of the scrub biome, even though it is where the real Allosaurus most likely lived. ''Neovenator : '' "BRR lives in England. Yet the Neoventor is in england. This might be the perfect pet for the Queen of England or Doctor Neo Cortex. The Neoventor probably hunted Iguanodon. Note: Actually called NeovenAtor. Someome add in the tiny horns on it's head." The pack's Neovenator, incorrectly spelled "Neoventor", is based off of the Tyrannosaurus from Dino Danger. Beyond the issue of misaligned textures, present in all of the Tyrannosaurus-based animals, the creature is almost entirely composed of green, with the only exceptions being its yellow mouth and dull blue chin. It inhabits the tropical rainforest biome. Category:Animals Category:User Made animals Category:Lists